sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomon
Zomom (ゾモム, Zomomu) is a member of the Deadly Six, and is one of the villains set to appear in the Lost World Saga. In the Lost World Saga, Doctor Eggman attempts to harnesses the power of Zomom and the other Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zomom and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. Appearance :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Chafūrin (Japanese) Zomom's entire body is somewhat circular in shape, giving him a rather fat and chubby appearance. His upper body is a vibrant orange color. His thick arms end with equally large five-fingered hands with yellow nails. His lower body is pure black, and Zomom's legs are so stubby to be nearly non-existent. His flat feet are each tipped with a pair of yellow claws, with a third on the heel. Zomom appears to have some sort of stubby tail. His age is 133, height is 170cm. (5ft. 7in.), and weight is 573.2bs. (260kg.). Zomom has thick yellow lips and he appears to be missing some teeth and others seem chipped. Unlike the other Zeti however, Zomom's teeth are square in shape instead of sharp fangs. Zomom has small red eyes with yellow sclera, with black markings surrounding each eye. Zomom is fully bald, unlike the other Zeti. On the top of his head Zomom appears to have four relatively short yet sharp horns, each one being striped black and red. On his wrists Zomom wears a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes. Gallery Personality Zomom is a gluttonous Zeti with an unlimited appetite, who will eat everything in sight. He is not very bright, and is somewhat bumbling and slow. Aside from this, Zomom and the other Deadly Six are apparently malicious by nature, desiring to destroy the world as soon as they broke free from Eggman's control. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Zik **Zor Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Eggman Empire **Eggman Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Cubot **Orbot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Meowth Abilities and Powers Zomom's abilities are as of yet unknown, though he is described to have "strange powers". What is known is that alongside the other Deadly Six, Zomom has enough power that Eggman desired to use them in his latest scheme to conquer the world. Zomom can uses his girth to launch powerful downward attacks, such as crushing Eggman's Egg Mobile under his weight, or attempting a flatten Sonic by landing on him. Despite his size, he can also move very fast, reaching the point where he can stir up dust devils by spinning around himself. He also possesses an extremely high level of physical strength. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zomom has the unspecified ability to take control over Badniks and issue commands to them by first touching his forehead and then aiming at the target. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zeti Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six